


Dream Becomes Reality

by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax, kaathefriendlysnekk, TsukkiNoNeko, yadoiangel



Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Enno wears a skirt and Daichi loses it, First Times, M/M, Spanking, Suga is a lil shit, tiny Washisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: Chikara visit his boyfriend Daichi with a surprise. Daichi appreciates his boyfriend a little differently this time around.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi
Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044873
Kudos: 14
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Dream Becomes Reality

**Author's Note:**

> One other briefly helped with the beginning and did not want to be listed.

Given the circumstances, it would be pretty damn impossible _not_ to be as nervous as Chikara currently was, standing right outside Daichi’s dorm room. Still, as nervous as he was, he was hornier than the nervousness, so it wasn’t really a deterrent. He couldn’t believe he leapt out of bed and raced across town all because of an intense wet dream; it wasn’t his first wet dream, but by far his most intense one since he started dating his senpai. The thoughts that swarmed Chikara’s mind were endless, from deciding to wear the panties he bought as a surprise to the bullet vibrator hidden in his hoodie pocket.

He buried his nose in the fabric of the hoodie he was wearing, inhaling what he could swear was the lingering scent of Daichi. He brushed some nonexistent dust off the emerald pleated skirt adorning his thighs and knocked. There was some shuffling inside and Chikara’s heart performed neat somersaults in his chest when he heard the doorknob turn with a click. 

Daichi was _only_ in a fucking towel, water still dripping down his very yummy looking torso. It made his throat dry, and he tried to work out words around it but only ended up opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“Chikara!” Daichi beamed, apparently unaware of how much of a puddle he’s making his boyfriend right now. “I didn’t know you were coming by this morning—” he paused, glancing down to spot that Chikara was wearing a skirt.

“Your skirt and my hoodie? Jeez Chikara, do you intend on killing me? You look so pretty.” Daichi murmured softly. A door closed, and Daichi hoped that Suga was leaving because he’s not going to be quiet much longer.

He looked at Chikara and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the dorm, heading for his room; he was aware they would come face to face with Suga if his roommate didn’t leave but he planned to make a quick way out of any conversation.

“Daichi, we’re out of cornflakes—my, my, Ennoshita! Fancy seeing—oh,” Suga blushed as soon as his eyes fell upon the skirt Chikara was wearing.

“H-hi, Suga-san,” Chikara wasn’t expecting to run into anyone from Karasuno apart from his boyfriend, but of course his other senpai happened to linger around.

“I take it I should go out to get some more cornflakes, huh?” Suga asked them with twinkling eyes and a smirk.

Daichi tugged Chikara behind him. “Yeah, you should go do that. Take the long way to the store.” 

“Corrupting our kouhai at last, I see? So naughty.” Suga snorted.

“Not a word, Suga. See you later!” Daichi snarked back. Once he pulled Chikara into his room, the door closed and locked, he let his hands roam all over Chikara’s body.

Chikara stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s shoulders. They were almost _too_ close, their breaths intermingling. Daichi rubbed his nose against Chikara’s and dipped down to smash their lips together. They had met up for a date only last weekend but by now, it seemed too long ago. Chikara gasped into his boyfriend’s mouth when Daichi’s large hands slid down to his ass and under the skirt to squeeze his ass cheeks.

“Daichi-san,” Chikara moaned into the other’s mouth, his hands also squeezing at Daichi’s broad shoulders.

“You’re wearing lace,” Daichi murmured against his lips. He slid a finger under the elastic of the panties and let it snap against his ass. “ _Lace panties._ Fuck, Chika.”

“Surprise? I got them hoping you would like it. I also have something else.” Chikara murmured as he pulled the vibrator out of his pocket.

“Oya?” Daichi said, watching Ennoshita dance the bullet vibrator between two fingers.

With the other hand, Chikara thumbed the knot of Daichi’s towel, all the while maintaining a steady eye-contact. “So, I was thinking that maybe…”

“Maybe what, Chika?” Daichi covered Chikara’s hand with his own, not-so-subtly urging the other to be bold _just a bit more_.

“You know what I’m trying to say,” Chikara turned shy now, blushing as he ducked his head even as he looked up through his lashes at Daichi.

“Remember that I said you can tell me anything,” Daichi said with a grin, knowing exactly where this is going. “You had an agenda, racing over here this morning that sexy attire. I wanna hear you say it.”

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy. I dressed myself up like this so you’d pick me up, put me on top of you and fuck me. _Please_ fuck me Daddy.” Chikara whispered in Daichi’s ear.

With a growl, Daichi did just that. Picked Chikara up by his waist, and walked the remaining few steps to the bed and pushed him down. Chikara had called him “Daddy” for the first time and even the strong-willed Daichi wasn’t strong enough to ignore the call of the siren.

He just thought that Chikara had _no_ right to look _this_ delectable in a skirt, and have the audacity to call him “daddy”. As if pulled by a string, his hands were back under the miniskirt and ran up until he found the top of his lacey panties, tugging them down in one go.

“Do you always like pushing your luck, Chika? Coming here and making such lovely declarations for me? As long as you keep this up, all I can do is oblige.” Daichi said with a devilish smile. He proceeds to pick Chika up again, putting him to where they touch foreheads. “Promise me if I go too far, you tell me. Promise me.” Daichi murmured.

“I promise, Daddy,” Chikara said, following the response with a peck on the lips. He cheekily tugged on the towel that hung loose around Daichi’s waist now; the action earning him a satisfactory blush in return. But soon enough, with one end of the towel coming off easily, Chikara’s eyes went wide as he watched his boyfriend’s erection spring out of the falling towel that lay forgotten on the floor.

“Impressive,” he gauged a naked and flustered Daichi while biting his lower lip in anticipation.

Slowly, Daichi dragged his hand under Chikara’s hoodie and ghosted his fingertips over the younger boy’s already perked-up nipples. He savored the loud gasp falling from Chikara’s lips,already excited to hear more as they went further along. 

In retaliation, Chikara let his hands drift to Daichi’s cock, starting to stroke it while his nipples kept being tugged on. “Feels so good, Daddy but… I want more, please?” Chikara asked.

Daichi hissed as Chikara’s fingers worked their magic over his leaking cock, he stared at the younger boy, pleading so obediently and pondered his next actions. Before he could lose this little bit of confidence, Chikara wrapped his fingers around the girth and slowly started to stroke it. 

“Shit.” Daichi rests his forehead on Chikara’s shoulder, a low groan, almost growl, slowly building up. “Like that, Chika…”

“Should I use my mouth? Maybe that would help Daddy too.” Chikara chirped. “Or should I take the long way and take my time?” Chikara twisted his hand just the right way, and Daichi growled again.

“Your mouth, huh, I’d like that,” Daichi answered in between heavy breathing, “But, don’t wanna end it too soon otherwise who is going to fuck your wicked little hole.” He ended with a twist to the nipples, making Chikara arch off the mattress.

“Daddy can fuck my wicked little hole after coming once,” Chikara pouted. “I wanna taste you… Daddy.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “I won’t say no to that, but I am wondering what has you so riled up. Did my precious kouhai have fantasies about sucking off his Daddy?”

“Oh, you have no idea, Daddy. I wanna be destroyed by you. I want you to take care of me too. I want so much, but I need you Daddy.” Chikara whispered, while also letting his gaze go back to Daichi’s face.

“You are a needy little one aren’t you?” Daichi left the nipples alone for the time being and his hands slid downwards, caressing the sides as he went until he reached the waistband of Chikara’s skirt. “Get on your hands and knees then.”

Being the obedient good boy he was, Chikara did as he was told and shakes his ass, just because.

Daichi desperately wanted to do pretty much everything to his perfect boy in front of him, but he also doesn't want to keep waiting too long. “Good thing I bought some lube earlier,” he remarked, leaning over to his bedside table and getting out the bottle. “Gonna prep you, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Take care of me, okay?” Chikara’s nerves finally started to show, causing Daichi to pause after securing the lube.

He straightened up, dropping the lube on the bed, he scooted closer to his boyfriend, “I will take care of you, don’t worry. Just leave it all to me, kay?” Daichi wrapped the boy in his arms, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Chikara just nodded, watching Daichi squeeze the lube onto his hand, which, the older boy must admit, was kind of cute. 

Daichi lightly pressed a finger against Chikara’s tight hole, holding back a chuckle as he hissed. “Sorry, sorry. I won’t tease.” He slid a finger inside. “Much.”

“Meanie. You know your hands are one of my favorite things about you, right? How they hold mine, when they move up and down my arms. Shit! Right there, _please!_ That feels so good.” Chikara rambled.

If this wasn’t their very first time, Daichi would’ve said fuck it all and sink his cock right in, but he did tell the boy that he’d take care of him and watching him writhe with only two fingers in him was although somewhat torturous, it also pleased some part of him.

Daichi loved this boy and he would do everything in his power to make him feel a frenzy of exaltation for his first time. He would make sure Chikara later looked back on this day with fondness.

As he curled his fingers inside, Chikara cried with a sudden jolt, “There! Daddy, yes, just that spot!” Daichi smirked to himself, pressing forward more and turning Chikara’s cries to a sustained whine, making his thighs shake with the pleasure of it.

“Feel good?” Daichi asked unnecessarily.

“So good,” Chikara groaned, not bothering to try and hold his arms up. He bent over the bed, ass up in the air, as he scratched the sheets. “Gods. Go faster!”

“Giving orders now, are we? Are you that needy for me?”

“Absolutely. I don’t want anyone else Dai. You’re it for me, our lives twisted and tied like this as long as you want me.” 

Chikara pushed his ass back further as Daichi pressed a third finger in, making him moan. His words were nothing but a string of curses at this point, his nerve endings being teased to the tipping point and his hole being stretched out to take Daichi in later.

"Put it in!" Chikara cried. "Please, I want you, Dai. I'm ready. So ready, please!"

“Shh, don’t worry, baby. I’m here,” Daichi soothed, thrusting his fingers one last time before pulling them out slowly, to Chikara’s dismay.

“Daddy, _please_ —” Chikara begged again, though he cut himself off with a choked gasp when Daichi finally lined himself up and pushed inside, equally slowly.

“My pretty boy sinking down on my cock like you’re made for it,” Daichi murmured, rubbing his hips once he’s fully sheathed inside Chikara. “You’re a dream, baby. Looking adorable in that skirt. Gonna bounce on my cock? Tell me if you feel okay.”

“Y-yeah Daichi! Bought it because it, oh! It reminded me of you, brings out your eyes! Ah! Can you go faster please?” Chikara begged as Daichi picked up the pace inside him.

Everytime Daichi's eyes drifted to the skirt bunched up around Chikara's waist, he drilled into the boy harder than ever. His boyfriend all dolled up and whimpering just for him was a sight to behold.

“You’re such a good boy for daddy, huh? Prettying yourself up just for me, baby?” Daichi was rambling now, feeling himself reach that peak closer the more Chikara lost himself, too.

“Just for you,” Chikara murmured. “I love surprising you. I- I have a whole bag of new panties I’ve been waiting to surprise you with.”

“Dammit, Chika. Are you trying to make me come immediately?”

“No, not necessarily. Just thought of you, Daddy. Thought of you taking care of me, fucking me stupid, cumming inside me hard. Can’t help myself really.” Chikara batted his eyelashes, and Daichi’s resolve nearly faded on the spot.

However, he promised Chika he’d take care of him, so he bites his ass, leaving kisses behind afterward.

“Daddy,” Chikara whined, wiggling his hips in an effort to get more of that sweet friction. “Please, I’m not gonna break. I need you to move.”

“Okay, baby,” Daichi chuckled and smoothed a hand down Chikara’s spine, stilling his movements, “But I need you to stay still. Let me take care of you.” 

Chikara nearly wailed, but he did what Daichi said. The older peppered kisses over his back, slowly rocking his hips forward and dragging against Chikara’s sweet spot. 

Each drag back inside him felt like Chika was being electrified, like his sense of control was slipping. Then, Daichi moved slightly faster and Chikara relaxed even more.

The wet sounds that filled the room accompanied with Chikara's noises were music to Daichi's ears. He could never get enough of it, enough of anything Chikara had to offer him. So as he chased the high, losing himself in the waves of pleasure, Daichi came inside with Chikara's name on his tongue.

The younger followed soon after, crying out, “Daddy! Daichi, _fuck!”_ as he spilled all over his stomach. He collapsed on the bed, Daichi pulling him close and adjusting them so they laid on their side, spooning as Daichi still was inside him.

“I’m so happy it was you I got to be with, Daichi. You make me so happy, and I love you so very much.” Chikara whispered as he nested his head in Daichi’s pillow.

“I’m the luckiest man alive, because I get to love you, Ennoshita Chikara, you’re my world honey -”

“DAICHI!! CHIKA!! I HAVE CAKE! Also, I bought cornflakes?!?!? I know you can’t eat that fast, you monster, so make these last!!” Koushi screamed, barging into the flat.

"I fucking swear to god, Suga," Daichi thundered from inside the room, Chikara giggling beside him. "Could you not be so fucking loud?"

"Well it's time for classes, Daichi!" Suga shot back. "Fun times are over! Someone has to keep the time around the house, goddammit."

“I’m sorry, love.” Daichi sighed and sat up, searching for some clothes to put on. Chikara fixed his clothes, smoothing down the skirt. He’d probably need to take off his ruined underwear and the kinky side of him thought of leaving it for Daichi to discover later. So naturally he did that while Daichi changed.

“I don’t know why Suga randomly picked up cake, but I’m not complaining,” Daichi said to Chikara, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

Suga sat at the counter, wearing a shit-eating grin.

When they both approached the kitchen, Daichi needed a moment to process what he saw on the cake before deciding how to proceed.

“Baby, why does the cake say “Congrats on the sex?” It seems weird for a cake to say… hold on.” Chikara’s eyes fluttered in confusion as he nuzzled into Daichi’s side.

“I’m gonna to kill you, Koushi. Why are you so embarrassing, oh my god?’

“What? It’s true and it's super cute! I paid extra for it!” Koushi smiled, ever a jokester.

“Darling, excuse me while I possibly fight Suga for being a gremlin, again.” Daichi sighed as he chased his roommate around their apartment. Chika decided to put up the groceries and noticed a box of cornflakes. He took it, putting it in Daichi’s room while he finally nabbed Suga.

When he came back to the kitchen, ignoring the two senpais fighting in the entrance hall, he could not take his eyes off the cute little cake sitting on the counter. He had a good laugh at it, clicking pictures to team up with Suga in teasing Daichi later but damn him, his mouth watered. If he could just overlook the words on it… he was good at overlooking certain details for his own gain after all. And that cake sure looked delicious. Not that he was hungry after his first time for which he had in fact ran from his place first thing in the morning, not at all.

Chikara gave in to the temptations as soon as his stomach had let out a soft growl. Taking pity on Daichi who was still pulling Suga's hair, Chikara ate the part that had "Sex" written on it and licked his fingers clean.

“It was funny!” Suga argued, making Daichi pull on his hair again. “At least Chikara is enjoying the cake!”

Daichi glanced over to see Chikara licking his fingers. “Fuck, Chika. You can’t just do that!”

“Hmm?”

“You look too good,” Daichi whined, kicking Suga when he laughed at him.

“I’d apologize but I couldn’t help myself, the cake was really sweet. Just like you, honestly.” Chikara then walked over and kissed Daichi deep, letting him taste the sugar and cherry on his lips.

Daich seriously contemplated if he really had to leave for classes today. With Chikara's flushed cheeks between his cupped palms, he was very close to giving up on uni for the day, but Chikara himself pulled away.

"Off you go to uni then, big boy," he patted Daichi's cheek and turned to Sugawara. "See you later, Suga-san!"

"You know what that means, Daichi?" Suga asked as the two of them stared at Chikara's retreating figure. "He said he will see me later. It means he will come by yet again to have sex with you and turn me out of the house." He scrunched up his face in a fake sob of disgust. "I'm happy for you, but why me?"

"It's what you deserve!" Daichi snarled back, still not over him interrupting them with _The Cake._

“Chikara himself said it was a great cake!” Suga complained. “Really, I made the day even better.”

“You’re very lucky I have my own work to do at school today or else I would send those pictures of you in that bunny suit to Akaashi to send to Washio on my behalf. I’m sure he would adore seeing you be so cute.”

“Daichi, no! I promise, no more gags! Please don’t send those to Tatsuki! I promise, no more sex cakes or jokes! Leave my crush out of this!” Koushi whined, his face in a pout.

Daichi extended his pinky out to Suga, with a promise to not send those pictures to Washio.

He also crossed his fingers behind his back, with a smile on his face. He would send them anyway so that Suga would soon be shuffled away by a certain owl and Daichi would have the apartment to himself for having Chikara sing under him once again.


End file.
